The Pine and the Demon
by NothingBlahNB
Summary: Based on the Beauty and the Beast. Slash. Dipper is stuck with Bill for all eternity. Gideon wants his hand in marriage. Well then...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Slash, potential swearing**

 **A/N: I had this fic just sitting in my notes and I thought, "Hey, why not post it?" Kind of shitty, but this was old me. I have an excuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls and Disney's Beauty and the Beast. What the characters are doing are all me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Gideon Gleeful was persistent. Dipper had no other words for the baby faced male who has been pining over him for the longest time. He was famous, and everyone is in love with him. Yet he chooses Dipper instead of a pretty female. It unnerves him to no end. Mabel is simply ecstatic to have her "baby" brother, even though they were twins, to have a suitor. But the only problem was, is that Gideon was a jerk.

When spring finally fell on the small village of Gravity Falls. It was late mid morning when Dipper decided to borrow a book from the bookstore. It was a normal practice since their Grunkle Stan, a famous conman, wont give them the money to purchase what they want. The man at the bookshop is a kind old fellow who let's Dipper have his fun.

"Another book, Dipper?" the kind man asked. Dipper nodded, examining the bookshelves for the book he wanted to read. His eyes landed on a cover, leather bound. It was slightly tattered and wondered why it was here in the first place.

"This one." Dipper decided. He pulled the book from its spot on the shelf and went to the counter. The man looked at the cover. Despite it's ragged self, it was embroidered with gold. No one dare touch it the contents were what they say "unholy". But he paid no heed and insisted that this was the book he wanted. The bookshop owner, knowing how much Dipper loves books and the supernatural such as this very book, decided to give it to him.

"Oh, that one! Not many people want that book. Since it's not like anyone else would want it. You could keep it." the moment the words left the old man's mouth. Dipper's face turned from polite to completely ecstatic. He was bouncing off his heels at this point. He looked inside, flipping through the slightly yellowing pages. He closed the book.

"Thank you so much, sir." he thanked the old man. His expression was bright with joy and was simply radiating it. The old man smiled.

"No need. I am very pleased that you enjoy books so well." he said. Dipper bade the old man farewell.

He walked out of the store, his nose buried in the book. His primary focus was the words on the yellowing pages rather than the whispers and gossip from other townsfolk. The butcher, a burly man with a sarcastic attitude, whispered to a barmaid, a pretty thing with a sweet demeanor.

"Have you heard?" the butcher's voice was gravelly and slightly detestable. "Gideon is planning to propose!"

"To who?" the other whispered back, shock written on her face.

"To him!" he pointed towards Dipper, who has now decided to sit down on the fountain's edge.

"Him?" the barmaid sounded disbelieving. She was new so it was not a surprise.

"Of course! Who else?" the butcher voiced out, sounding aghast. The barmaid shrugged. She looked at the reading boy once more. He was not a looker but compared to most of the males there. He was a lot better looking.

Dipper hummed softly, pretending to not have heard the painstakingly obvious conversation about him only a few feet away. It was normal now since everyone in the town seemed to disapprove of him. His likes, such as reading, and dislikes, such as Gideon. What caught his attention was the news of Gideon planning to propose to him. He would rather marry a demon, honestly. What he did not notice though was shuffling and soft footsteps towards his way.

"Oh, Dipper!" a voice, sickeningly sweet with an annoying foreign accent, made itself heard next to him. It was obviously Gideon. Dipper sighed in irritation, not bothering anymore to look up from his reading. "Hun, whatcha readin'?"

"None of your business." he grumbled, making sure the other townsfolk did not hear him. If they did, there would be a riot. An angry mob ready to bust down his door.

Gideon giggled sickeningly and Dipper had to gag in his mouth. "Of course it's my business." he cooed. He snatched the book he was holding and looked through it. Dipper protested, jumping to his feet. "Who reads this stuff anyways?" Gideon remarked, seemingly bored of the piece of literature.

"A lot of people, as a matter of fact!" Dipper scowled while snatching the book from the other's slightly chubbier hands.

"By the look of it. I'm not so sure, hun." Gideon replied. Dipper narrowed his eyes at him. His scowl deepened and his eyebrows furrowed. How do people put with this guy? Honestly! "Why not put that book down and hang out with me?"

Dipper was beyond disgusted at this point. "No thanks!" he snapped, turning on his heel to leave. But he was grabbed by Gideon and pulled to his arms. "Let me go!"

"Not until you spend some time with lil ol' me." Gideon smirked. Dipper was so frustrated at this point that he used most of his strength to break free, from the surprisingly iron grip the other had, and stormed off.

"Not a chance!" he replied.

He arrived home in a terrible mood. He walked inside, slamming the door closed behind him. He heard shuffling down steps and he looked up to see his sister, bedazzled in her own unique way. She was older by five minutes so she has the "right" to call herself the alpha twin.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. She jumped the last step and ran towards him. Flinging her arms around her brother. She seemed extra giddy today. With her loop earrings and her extra sparkly choice of clothes. "Grunkle Stan went out of town. He'll be back by tomorrow evening." Dipper nodded.

"Oh, and where are you going?" He saw her face brightened instantly.

"Nowhere! I just felt like it." Mabel explained. "So how's your day?"

"Fine." he dismissed her.

\\(•^•)/

Grunkle Stan was not dumb. But he was definitely not wise. He was considered a cheap schemer who's money is in their top priority by most of the town and his relatives. But in reality he has a dark secret. Currently he was lost. He forgot his map at home and now he was stuck in the middle of a dark, forsaken forest at the edge of town. It was cold and the animals looked unforgiving in anyway. He did not seem fazed. His only means of direction are his hunches and some signs that seemed to have been there for quite a while.

"Goddamn- I mean, uh, never mind." he muttered to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He turned his head to two directions. The sign was slightly faded and was otherwise, not helpful. He sighed, dragging his hands down in an act of frustration. He looked over at the stuff that was supposed to be given to Mabel and the seemingly lack of stuff supposed to be given to Dipper. Dipper wanted a book. Stan could not find one that he did not think was too boring. But all was boring so it did not really matter.

He moved right, trusting his instincts to do the right thing. He did not read the slightly faded sign's warning. It could still be read, if only slightly. it said: "Trust no one."

The day grew darker, with the sun setting in an unnerving way. With the temperature growing lower and lower in each passing hour, he was now desperately just trying to find his way or an inn at least. The howls of night wolves filled the steady night silence, breaking it. Stan urged his horse to go faster, feeling the impending jaws of late night predators. With a loud neigh, the horse dashed unexpectedly. Barely dodging a wolf's hungry pounce. The cart at the back was rumbling dangerously behind him, hitting rocks and roots on his way to nowhere. The creatures were moving towards them, gaining speed and ripping the wooden hinges of his ride.

"Scram you stupid pooches!" Stan roared, making a left turn. It caused major damage on the already slightly broken cart. He growled and urged his panicking horse to pick up the pace. He heard the terrible howl of ravenous wolves in the night. Growling and the obvious sound of running filled the distressed man's ears.

"Shit!" he cursed, his cart making an unexpected left turn and colliding with a nearby tree. He groaned, shaking his head. He looked up, his cart in a wreck and his horse has dashed. He cursed again, this time louder and more colorful. Hope filled his chest though when his eyes landed on a source of light only a meter away. Stan dashed, desperately trying to get away from the bloodthirsty hounds coming for his skin. Once he reached the front gates of rather magnificent yet slowly decomposing castle. Oddly enough, it was made of stone and hard to believe it would decompose. Opening the door with little difficult, he rushed inside. He caught sight of teeth and ravenous eyes. He slammed door shut on the wolves, making sure his skin wont come in contact with their teeth and locked it, deeming him "safe".

Stan sighed, relieved beyond words. He looked up at the place he found. It was eerie, presumably abandoned, and cold. There was a front door, two oak double doors lavishly decorated with triangles, Stan pushed it, letting himself in. Such as the door, there were generous sprinkles of triangles all around the house. 'What an eccentric weirdo..' flashed in Stan's mind.

"Oh, hello dude!" a voice chimed out of nowhere. Stan glanced over at the sound's supposed location. Eyebrows furrowed slightly and his defenses never faltering. "You lost or something?"

"Yeah, so what?" Stan said. The owner of the voice appeared itself to him. A clock. Stan's jaw went slack at that moment.

"You can stay here if you want, dude." the clock offered. Stan narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Is it free?" Stan asked.

"Yup!" the clock confirmed.

"I'm in! So where's your food?"

"Oh, it's—" the clock was interrupted by another piece of furniture. A candlestick this time.

"Yo Soos." she hopped towards them. She then noticed Stan and her eyebrows rose. "Who's that?"

"Some dude who's going to be staying with us for the night." he explained. She nodded.

"But what about you know who?" she sounded worried. Stan narrowed his eyes suspiciously at them, bringing his guard back up. Soos dismissed her.

"It'll be fine, dude."

"If you say so."

"The food is this way, dude!" Soos hopped over to the entrance of a grand dining hall. It was large with a long table in the middle. Cushioned chairs fashionably decorated with triangles was tucked under the table.

When the meal was finished, Stan was already ready to retire at this point. He decided to retire in a big armchair over a roaring flame. It was serene. Until something caught his eye. Over by a shelf of books was a single solitary rose. He decided to give this to Mabel. And maybe a book for Dipper since he lost all his stuff. He hid both items in his clothes for safe keeping.

When morning finally came to the eerie castle, Stan woke up as usual when he sleeps on a chair and not a bed. In pain. He groaned, stretching his limps and cracking the joints in his body some more. Until he heard a cough in front of him.

"Uh," Stan said looking up. He saw a top hat adorning, cane twirling, bow tie wearing triangle with a single eye with eyelashes that Stan was sure was fake. Yellow like a pyramid and triangle like everything else in the house, he assumed he was the master of this abode.

"Hello!" the triangle greeted rather cheerfully. Stab raised his eyebrows, suspicious of this unexpected . . . shape to appear before him. He was absolutely speechless. "It's rude to not answer, you know. It's also rude to steal my stuff right after I let you stay in my amazing home." the triangle flaunted his home like it was his most prized possession. Stan choked at how eccentric and slightly flamboyant this guy was.

"Are you laughing at me?!" his yellowish color turned a dark red and his cat like eye narrowed.

"What? No!" Stan tried to defend himself of the accuse, but the guy was already too riled up. Blinded by his fury, his mystery host sent him down to the dungeon. A musty and dark place, it looked cruel. "I'm not going back to prison!" he struggled.

The triangle chuckled, a sadistic edge to his voice. "Well too bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warnings: Death threats, swearing, and possible OOCness**

Chapter 2

As expected, Gideon Gleeful will be throwing a grand wedding for his new fiancé. It would be perfect. But first he would have to propose! Gideon adjusted his coat and readied the orchestra. He cleared his throat and knocked. He was greeted by silence. He knocked again. Silence. Gideon raged.

Dipper Pines was intelligent and curious. The other day, his Grunkle Stan left to do his business. Last night he did not return as expected. He usually returns just in time so they didn't need to close up shop longer than needed. His sister had grown agitated, knowing something happened. She insisted they investigate. So that is what they're doing.

"Mabel!" Dipper gasped. He examined the tracks on the dust road carefully. Horse tracks. Their horse did not return last night either. "Look."

"Dipper what if they're in trouble? What if they were eaten by wolves?"  
Mabel worried. Dipper tried calming her down. But failed when Mabel gave a horrified gasp.

"What is it?" Dipper went over to where his sister was looking. A rotting corpse of a horse was on the ground. Flies buzzed around it and the twins gulped. Mabel turned away, paling at the sight. Dipper examined the carcass, pushing the rotting smell out of his senses and the grotesque image from his subconscious. Bite marks, scratch marks. A wolf was their best bet. Otherwise, what else would it be? He gulped. "Wolf, most probably." Dipper concluded.

Mabel choked at the news. What if their Grunkle was dead? Dipper soothed her to the best of his abilities. But it was all for naught. They moved in the opposite direction, a broken down cart, that was definitely like their's, was on the ground in shambles. There was no body.

"Maybe he managed to survive?" Dipper hoped.

"Hopefully."

They saw some more tracks on the ground, wolf tracks. It was heading to another direction. They never went this deep in. But they needed to save their Geunkle Stan. They followed it, coming across human footprints as well. Hope fluttered in their chests.

"Dipper!" Mabel called, trying to catch his attention. They came across a gate. Beyond it was a large, stone castle. Triangles littered the interior and it would have looked magnificent if it weren't so eerie looking. "Let's look inside." Mabel insisted. Dipper nodded, betting that their Grunkle Stan was in there.

The reached the inside of the house, constantly calling for their Grunkle. They were, no doubt, desperate at this point. Dipper clutched a torch, which he found stuck to the side of walls, in hand and walked beside his sibling. It was dark and creepy. It made the two twins shudder to their toes. Dipper even swore he saw one of the furniture move. Mabel dismissed it as the dark.

They moved further into the dark castle, unafraid of what goes bump in the night. An eerie little creak and both twins jumped, squeaking slightly at the sudden sound of broken silence. Quite the unafraid protagonists spoken in legend. One of them was heading towards the sound of the noise, a chilling air gravitated around them. A door was wide open. It lead down to a dimly lit room, hardly seen. Except a faint glowing and a rather annoying voice, if it was played continuously on loop, was faintly heard.

Dipper forced his fear down and started down the long, winding staircase. His sister followed after him. Getting closer, they could hear the voice a lot clearer now. That did not really help them. Dipper peeked slightly, a triangular floating . . . thing wearing a top hat and bow tie. He remembered something about his eye. The Eye of Providence or something. He forgot.

"So, Stanley Pines, is that a deal?"

"No way in hell!" an awfully familiar and gruff voice declined. The duo gasped.

"Grunkle Stan!" they both said in unison. They gasped in horror and slapped their hands on their mouths.

"Looks like we got company~" the triangle sang.

"Kids! What are you doing here?!" Grunkle Stan shouted, struggling to break free. By that we mean, continuously hitting the bars repeatedly.

"Oh! But they're guests!" the triangle dude grinned madly. It sent shivers down the twin's spines.

Dipper recovered enough to swallow his fear and glare defiantly at the mysterious shape. "Let our Grunkle Stan go!"

"What if I don't wanna?" he floated towards them.

"Then, then..." Dipper's mind raced with thoughts. Thoughts to get his Grunkle Stan free. "I'll take his place!" he blurted out without thinking.

"Hm, if you do so.. You'll be mine. Forever." the triangle

"Dipper! Don't be an idiot!" Grunkle Stan protested loudly from his cell.

"Dipper! Do you even know what you're doing?!" his sister shook his shoulders.

The triangle hummed. "I'm waiting, kid."

"Kid! Use your head! I thought you were smarter than this!" his Grunkle hissed at him. Dipper bit his lip, thinking this through.

"Fine." Dipper agreed to the deal. A manic grin played at the glowing shape's lips. He held his hand out and it was lit with blue flames. Dipper hesitated, but brought his hand out, and sealed the deal.

The demon broke into manic laughter. With a flick of his fingers the door to the cell was open and his Grunkle rushed out. Dipper bit his lip, cowering slightly at the glare that was sent his way.

"Dipper, you have no idea what you just did." Grunkle Stan groaned aloud, still behind the iron bars of his cage. The triangle was enjoying himself. The fun of having to tear a family apart was making him feel melancholic of the days he would do this for fun every single day.

"Well, Glasses, I think Pine Tree belongs to me now!" Mabel looked close to tears and close to ripping the isosceles asshole up and giving him a piece of her mind.

"I'll kill you demon!" Grunkle Stan shouted, shaking the cell bars in fury while the demon cackled. "I swear, I will kill you!"

"As much as I'd love to chat, 'Stanford'," with a flick of his fingers, the cell door swung open and Stan stumbled out in a mix of blind fury and awkwardness. Another wave of his seemingly omnipotent magic hit the old man and Mabel, causing them to fall off the high tower window and straight into a moving carriage which caught them with ease.

"I'll kill you, I swear on it!" Stan shouted, already out of the gate and headed straight to the town. The triangle laughed a cruel, cocky laugh.

"In your dreams," he said, grinning maniacally. "Or should I say, nightmares?"

* * *

Gideon was not happy. He was most definitely not happy. The proposal choir were already sitting on the grass, too tired to even stand and start singing. He was busy tapping his foot on the stone pavement in irritation, grumbling softly with his arms crossed.

"Maybe he's just asleep...?" his father, Bud Gleeful, suggested. His son turned to him sharply, his eyes blazing. Pointing his finger at him, then proceeding to poke him harshly on his large stomach.

"Asleep?! Why would he be asleep?!" Gideon snapped, getting his rage out of his chest. "It's five in the afternoon!"

"There's something called napping." His dad pointed out, making his son angrier in the process.

Gideon glared at his father, then turned his head in absolute disgust. Scowling deeply at the seated choir, his anger turned to them. "Get up! I'm not paying you to sit and do nothing!" he screamed at them.

* * *

Mabel gasped, her body lurching forward once the carriage brought to a stop. She was breathing heavily, staring up at the tree line in concern through the carriage window. She ran out of the carriage, running over to the tree line, intending to go back to her brother, but her Grunkle Stan stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

"Grunkle Stan," she cried out, staring at her Grunkle straight in the eye. "What about Dipper?" She crossed her arms, staring up defiantly. She

"Dipper won't be finding help from either of us," Mabel frowned, her eyes more determined now. "We need to look for help."

"The townspeople! They'll help!" she looked up hopefully.

"Them?" Grunkle Stan scowled, crossing his arms. "They can't even help themselves." Mabel pouted.

"That's rude Grunkle Stan!" she shouted, pointing her finger at him threateningly. Grunkle Stan looked unaffected.

"What? It's the truth," he said, unfazed. She glared at him, almost threateningly. "Fine, but I tell you, these folks are suckers for Gideon. That  
son of a—" he grumbled the last part once he caught the exasperated look of his niece.

* * *

Dipper Pines was not stupid. He was an academically intelligent know-it-all. He was sure he was known for being the only person to ever visit the bookstore. Or that one dick who Gideon seems to like a lot, but he prefers the former.

"He isn't that bad," the stout clock with a friendly personality chimed. "Actually no, he's the worst person you can ever come across." He laughed, while Dipper groaned, slamming his head on the pillows face down.

"This is hopeless." he grumbled, his voice muffled slightly. He looked up, glaring at one of the triangles that decorated the bed rest.

"Lighten up," the chandelier told him in a laid-back female voice. "It's not like we wanted to be in this situation either."

"So you don't work for him?" he questioned her, propping himself on his elbows, his curiosity peaking.

"We're more or less, forced to work for him," she told him, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Since he did turn us into these..." She gestured to her slim chandelier-like form.

"Can't you, like, leave? I mean, you aren't exactly cursed to be unable to leave this place, right?" The chandelier shook her head.

"Well, thing is," she started, crossing her arms while shaking her head sadly. "We can't exactly leave like this, as furniture."

 **Hope you love slow burn because I expect their romance to be as slow as my updates! See you next time, I'm kind of busy, so don't expect much from me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Drinking, alcohol-driven men filled with lust, no swearing**

 **A/N: Hey! Love all the follows, I really do! And good news, I have sembreak coming up soon, so I could do my writing then! Hopefully, I'll update by two-three weeks. Two months, tops.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dipper paced around in his room, tapping his chin thoughtfully and only occasionally breaking down in frustration. In his flurry of active trying to find a secret passageway—a house this old has to have some kind of revolving bookshelf of some sort—or an exit. Sadly, his pitiful attempts only got him to a few conclusions: not all the furniture are anthropomorphic objects, his captor was as vain as the carpet in his room which looked up at him eerily and he had no hope of ever escaping. He bit his lip, doing one last check of the entire room before falling on his bed in a heap and a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

"There's no way of escaping this place," he grumbled, rolling over so that he looked up at the ceiling. Carved at it was a circle with symbols surrounding it and the triangle asshole holding up the center. "At least Mabel and Grunkle Stan are okay, and I won't have to look at Gideon anymore, that's plus." He laughed, his tone held no humor.

"Pine Tree," Bill—his memory of his conversation with Wendy and Soos supplied—chimed annoyingly, making him groan softly in irritation before rolling over, ignoring the triangle. "Come out, I have a proposition to make with you!"

"I'm not making another deal, Bill!" he snapped at the triangle, hoping that his voice reached him to the other end of the door. He could hear the annoyance and the anger building up from across the door.

"We're in first name basis now, huh, kid? Liking me already?" the smirk that played in the demon's nonexistent lips made him much more aggravated than before. Enough to make him storm over and open the door, glaring up at the eye that looked albeit too feline for his liking.

"What do you want?" he demanded, crossing his arms, standing by the foot of the door. There was a small flash of red on the demon's body before dissipating and replaced with a more mellow yellow. The skin surrounding his eye crinkled slightly and assumed a malicious undertone.

"I'm willing to give everything I know. I've been alive longer than you would think, and I know things," he perked up at this making the triangle become more gleeful by the second. "And I'm just asking for one item that you own."

"One item?" he questioned, pondering for a second. It was just a small item for all the knowledge of the universe, right? Well, Soos told him that Bill was some kind omnipotent, omniscient demon who lived even before his time, so he must know a lot. "Is this some kind of trick?" The demon laughed.

"Would I ever trick you?"

"Yes." came his blunt reply, crossing his arms.

"Just an itty bitty favor," Bill said, his voice squeakier than before. "It won't bite you back in the ass." Dipper yelped when he summoned a growling set of teeth out of nowhere, but hardened his stare and glared up at the demon.

"No dice." he tried to make his point clear by stomping his foot and turning away.

"What are you? Thirty?" Bill scoffed, leaning back on an invisible floating chair. "What did I ever do to you to you make you not trust me?" Dipper turned to him with n offended expression written over his features.

"Uh, I don't know," he scowled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Throw my Grunkle Stan in jail for not committing a crime prohibited by law, throw my sister and Grunkle over the side of tower, lock me up?"

"What can I say? A deal's a deal, kid." Bill stated, snapping his fingers, turning the snarling wolf teeth into harmless deer teeth. "Have some deer teeth!" He dropped the teeth promptly near the feet of the rattled up human boy making him grimace in disgust.

"You're a psychopath!"

"Oh, Pine Tree, you flatter me!" Bill laughed, prodding the boy's hair with his cane. Dipper's hands shot to his hair, making sure to cover up his embarrassing birthmark. "Now, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have things to attend to, but the deal is still up for grabs, Pine Tree!" With that, he vanished, leaving Dipper staring at thin air in exasperation in the middle of the hallway, cursing the demon before swiftly disappearing behind his own room to contemplate about this situation some more.

Night fell faster than he thought. The room was darker than usual, eerie and frightful, making the unsuspecting victim to be inside this room to feel fear. Lucky for him, he was that lucky victim, hugging his knees to his chest and have long given up on trying to find a way out, and resigned himself to ignore the persistent grumblings of his growling stomach. He sighed through his nose, contemplating about the inevitable.

"Hello?" A voice called from across the door, polite and reserved, as gentle as still water, rippling gracefully when the surface is broken, only to be seen, preserved,yet never touched. "Master Cipher requests your presence for dinner at eight in the evening, sharp."

He scoffed in his response, turning away from the door in disgust. The thought of eating dinner with the demon absolutely repulsed him. He stuck his shivering body under his blankets and feigned sleep, hoping they figured he just fell asleep. A shuffle of feet and a silent 'farewell' was heard at the other end.

* * *

"I'm not buying bread here anymore!" Mabel shouted at the baker who shut his door at her face.

She furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth turned into a deep scowl, her eyes turning towards a loud and bright place she knew was her last hope. She sighed, digging her frost bitten hands under her armpits in an attempt to keep warm. The sound of drunken singing filled the air and the strong smell of alcohol and man reached her nose and made her gag in disgust.

"My what a guy, Gideon!" A chorus of laughter followed, making her shudder. Gideon. Why did it have to be him? It wasn't a surprise he was in there. She bit her slightly blue lip, screwing her eyes shut, weighing her choices. She groaned softly, shaking her head, but strengthened her gaze at the pub entrance.

"Someone, help!" She caught the attention of every drunk man inside, some even looked at her in lust, but she ignored them with a disgusted side glance.

"Well, well, well," Gideon said, walking over to her, his intimidating and haughty stare bore into her making her twist her mouth, which was once in a frozen and desperate plea for help turn into a loathing scowl. "If it isn't Mabel Pines..."

"What now, Gideon? I'm too busy to entertain your baby-faced needs." She crossed her arms, hoping that the little brat would get the message and back off from her brother and her family.

"I'm just, you know, wondering where my lil Dippy went..." Gideon looked at her eyes, waiting for any possible changes in her eyes to tell him what happened. Her mouth twitched slightly, eager to spill in exchange for help, but she kept her ground. Gideon didn't seem like the type to help anyone without something in return.

"Now hon," he grinned maliciously, making her skin tingle. "You wouldn't ask for something so desperately unless it was for someone very close to you." She gritted her teeth in annoyance. He was right on target. He laughed gleefully.

"Now, who is it? Your little pig? Your looney great uncle?" he thought for a second. "Or is it Dipper?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Snow fluttered downwards, piling up on the windowsill as strong winds banged furiously against the shutters. A man sat in front of a wooden desk, legs crossed and dark brown eyes narrowed behind cracked lens. He was arguably handsome with his well sculpted chin and five o'clock shadow, though he has already lived through numerous decades. He was murmuring inaudibly under his breath as he flipped through the book in his possession.

Ford was alone today. Stan left for "important" business the other day, and his niece and nephew have not returned from their trip to the market place. He was worried, but he has not bothered to look for them yet. They were old enough, he reminded himself-besides, he was busy with other matters.

"Strange…" he said, pushing his glasses up his nose as he read through the ancient writing at the side of the portrait of a family of three. The man was of his early thirties, grim and sullen, while his wife was bright and elegant with dimples at each side of her cheek. Their child, hardly any older than five, stood with eyes gleaming and smile broad. The royal family of Gravity Falls-who sadly disappeared without a trace.

It sounded farfetched and more like a badly made horror story. But the yellowing paper and angry, red blotches made out of blood was enough to convince him that his speculation was reality. He had been investing his time mostly on this mystery for half a decade and no one in his family knew.

 _Knock… knock…_

"Come in," he said from his study as he tucked the portrait in his coat for safe keeping. He flipped open a book, pretending to read and feigning interest as a man strided in. He was a mirror image of Ford, except with greyer, disgruntled hair and an air of grounded ruefulness which came from the hardships of living alone for too long. "A bit late this time, Stanley?"

Stan grounded his teeth roughly, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Noticing now, Ford furrowed his brow at the disheveled appearance of his twin brother. He was a little wet-probably thrown out onto the snow at some point-and shaking. His lips were blue and his warm winter clothes he brought with him were seemingly missing. "Were you robbed?" he asked.

"Me? Robbed?" Stan scoffed, crossing his arms and rolled his eyes in an act of faux-confidence. "In your dreams, Sixer! I'm the one doing the robbing here." Ford rolled his eyes before standing up abruptly and moving towards the door with his arms crossed.

"Well alright, but," he started, his eyes staring intently at the tree line in wonder. He cast his upwards to a faint outline in the dark night. The moon was high tonight, uncovered and shining alongside the glistening stars, shining over the tips of an eerie castle.

"Where are the kids?"

Mabel slammed her hands on the table in front of Gideon. He jerked back in shock, muttering incoherently to himself at the wild behavior portrayed by the girl in front of her. Her eyes glinted dangerously in anger as she leaned closer to pudgy man's face, leveling her dark brown eyes with his.

"It's none of your business," she glared at him, and in turn the man stared right back at her with a heavy gaze. She was close to hitting the robust man upside the head with his snide remarks and stupid comments.

"Oh," Gideon said, returning her glare with a cruel smile. He leaned on the table with his elbows propped and his hands balancing his round, pale chin. "How is it not my business? He is my _fiancé_."

Mabel scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and brought herself to stand fully-just so she can glower down at the man. "Dipper is not your fiancé," she said, making her voice have a tone of finality. "Nor will he ever be."

"Hun," Gideon replied, leaning back on his wooden chair to prop his feet up onto the wooden table-making sure to nail his point. "You forget who I am."

"Nope," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I can't forget how you're a self centered jerk!" Gideon narrowed his eyes at her before standing up from his seat. He walked over to her, circling the table menacingly.

"These idiots will do anything for me," he hissed into her ear when he stopped at her side. "They grovel at my feet and would listen to every single word that escapes me. Don't push your luck Mabel Pines; your family might just disappear."

"You think this will make Dipper like you more? Threaten his sister? His family?" Mabel asked him, her anger starting to seep into her words more, making it more forceful.

"This is where you're wrong hun," Gideon said, sneering. "Truth be told, I never liked Dipper. He's just a pawn posing as a queen." Mabel clenched her fists, but she held her temper in check.

"So what's all this for then? If not love then what?" she crossed her arms, her volume rising with every word. Gideon just rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Well, where's the fun in that? If I told you, you would just ruin everything," he clicked his tongue, returning to his seat with his chin balancing on his fist casually. "But if you're so insistent on wanting to know. It's for the revenge."

"Revenge?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenching. She didn't know what the younger man was talking about. "What are you playing at, Gideon?"

Gideon giggled, sickeningly sweet. He straightened himself, staring back at her with a challenging gaze. "Oh, hun, I'm playing nothing!" She tightened her fist, feeling her anger boiling, almost steaming from her ears.

"Then why don't you help me get him back!?" She glared, her fists shaking with anger. Gideon just chuckled, leaning back with a smug smirk on his pudgy face.

"Because there's nothing to save him from," he replied smoothly. "This " _demon"_ you speak of is nothing but a myth. If you ask me, this is just a made up story made by your looney uncl-"

 _Slap._

Gideon held his cheek which was stinging and red as he stared at the girl in front of him. Breathless and glaring daggers at him. It only took a second before the initial shock turned to outrage. Though, the sudden flicker of rage didn't affect her-she was too riled up to care.

"Don't talk about my Grunkles that way!" she shouted, slamming her hands onto the wooden table.

"I can talk about them anyway I want!" Gideon said, absolutely livid with his face bright red with anger. "Right?" He turned to the silent crowd around them, flashing them all a charming smile.

"Yeah, Gideon is always right!" One of them shouted, the others joining in with hollers of agreement that made the man grin wide.

"Don't pick on little Gideon!"

"Yeah!"

She bit her lower lip as she stared at the crowd starting to rally up against her. She walked backwards, trying to get away from the crowd that started to throw their beer mugs at her. "Wait, wait," she said hastily as her back hit the closed door.

"No more use stalling hun," Gideon said, walking up towards her sinisterly. She glared back, defiant despite the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. "Send her back to where she came, she's just ruining the mood!"

The door at her back opened, causing her to stumble away in shock. Surround, she attempted to protest as best as she could, but her efforts were proved to be useless as she was met with the freezing snow and the bitter wind of December. She pushed herself back up, pleading, but it was met with deaf ears as the door closed shut with a slam.

"Oh Dipper," she murmured, staring at the sky just above the forest. "I'll get you back. I promise."

It was midnight when he felt his hunger overtake him. He bit his lip, groaning as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He deeply regretted not eating lunch earlier. Not to mention, _Bill_ came storming into his room earlier. He walked over to the door knob, unlocking it then opening it slowly-making sure to keep quiet.

The hall was incidentally the grandest place he has ever walked through. With it's twisting columns and concrete arches. The hall wasn't very well lit though, the moon alone providing the light he needed. It looked eerie. He moved over to where he assumed the kitchen was. He furrowed his eyebrows when all he found was a dead end.

"Not good…" he muttered, turning around as his stomach demanded of him to eat. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He might as well try and map out this place, hoping to escape in the dead of night. A howl ripped through the silence of the night.

' _Oh right, wolves.'_

His thoughts were cut abrupt when a hearty chuckle made itself heard just around the corner. He halted, narrowing his eyes. He pressed his body against the wall as he peeked. It was Soos and Wendy. He relaxed, his body moving on his own as he presented himself to the most trustworthy group of people in this entire house.

"Oh, hey dude," Wendy greeted him as if he didn't leave the confines of his room like he told Bill he would.

"You hungry?" Soos asked and Dipper couldn't help but nod sheepishly when the grumblings of his persistent stomach made itself known to the anthropomorphic objects before him.

"Well, let's go! You are our _guest_ , dude."

 **As always, I don't own Gravity Falls! Merry Christmas! I love you all! Please leave as much love as you want! And criticize me PLEASE. I am fourteen and have room to grow, so please.**


End file.
